Logan II
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Her is the sequal of Logan.
1. Chapter 1

"I said no Beast Boy."

"But…"

"Even you have to see that we can't name her Logan Roth Logan."

Beast Boy was lying on the ground and playing with the now eleven-month child. The last two months they had spent unravelling the Rachel Roth life.

"I always thought my child would be names after me."

"She is named after you. Logan."

"But…"

Raven sighed and sat down next to them. She looked down at the girl and smiled. She had been surprised to find she was able to feel when close to Logan, and yet maintain control over her powers.

"It's not like she hasn't your name Beast Boy."

"I know, but it's not the same. She has your name."

Raven rose.

"She has my mother's name. I don't have a last name. I'm just Raven."

"You could have my name if you want."

Raven raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy realised what he had said and looked down. Blushing He didn't see the small smile on her face.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Her smile died down.

"I'll make you a deal. If you will spear your poor daughter the pain of being named Logan Logan, you can give her a second first name."

He looked down as Logan grabbed his hand. Her skin had turned pale again, and only turned green when she was warm. Her hair was popping up and looked like both green and purple to him. Raven said it was too early to tell. Logan looked up with her dark green eyes and laughed as he made a face.

"Marie."

He looked at Raven who was looking down at the couple, smiling.

"After my mother."

"Logan Marie Roth. That could work."

He smiled as she bent down and kissed him. She walked over to the table and continued her homework. She didn't even look up as Beast Boy, with Logan in his arms, came over and sat down.

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"You really don't have a last name?"

"I'm just plain Raven."

"You could have my name if you wanted."

She put down her pen and looked at him, calmly.

"And what do you mean with that?"

He gave her half a smile, and started to jump Logan on his lap. Looking only at his daughter.

"Will you marry me Rae?"

"Yes."

"I mean, it's not just Logan, don't think that."

"I said yes Beast Boy."

"I would have asked you anyway."

"Beast Boy are you listening to me?"

"What?"

Raven placed her arms on his almost jumping legs. They clamed down. She smiled.

"Beast Boy I will marry you."

"You sure?"

She laughed as she bent over and kissed him.

"Yes."

He smiled before placing a hand on the back of her head. Giving her no option but to kiss him again. She didn't mind.

"Umi."

They looked down at Logan and laughed. Raven picked her up.

"You heard that Logan? Your mommy and daddy are getting married."

"One thing."

Raven froze and looked at him.

"What?"

"We can't tell Robin, since I kind of promised him not to ask you before he asked Star."

Raven nodded.

"When was this?"

"About a month ago."

He grinned as he took a hand into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Raven just knew what was in it.

It was beautiful. A purple amethyst surrounded by ten brilliant cut diamonds. It looked old.

She gasped.

"Oh Beast Boy how could you afford this?"

He smiled as he slipped it on her finger.

"It's a family heirloom, my great-grandmothers. If you want something more modern."

She kissed him again.

"Don't you dare. I love it."

He smiled and it seemed like he loosened up.

"So, we can name her Logan?"

--

"What do you mean you asked Raven to marry you?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were sitting in the common room with beer and pizza. Ever since Raven and Starfire had decided to have a girl's night out every month had the boys decided to have a guy's night in that night. Logan was sleeping in her room, next to her parent's bedroom.

"I mean I asked Raven to be my wife, she said yes, and I gave her my grandmothers ring."

"How could you ask Raven, knowing I wanted to ask Starfire first?"

"Dude that was over a month ago."

Beast Boy took as sip of the beer.

"Raven said she wouldn't tell Star about the engagement before I talked to you."

"You mean Raven knows."

Robin turned pale. Cyborg laughed.

"You need to chill man. It's just a question Rob. When grass stain can do it so can you."

"Yeah. You and Star have been destined to marry ever since we were kids. We're just waiting for you to pop the question."

"Even Starfire."

"Dude, especially Starfire. I don't know what you have been waiting for?"

The door opened and the two women walked in, smiling and talking. Robin rose and had a weird look on his face.

"Starfire can I talk to you a moment? In private."

Starfire and Raven shared a look before she followed her boyfriend out into the hall. Raven walked over and landed next to Beast Boy. He placed his arm around her and pulled her tighter.

"So is he going to ask her?"

Suddenly a shriek similar to an animal being tortured made the entire tower shake. Beast Boy tried covering his sensitive ears as everything of glass shattered. Finally the sound stopped.

"I guess so."

--

Raven was sitting on the couch, flipping through a bridal magazine Starfire had pushed into her hands. She had no idea a wedding would be so much work. Beast Boy came into the room sat down beside her and looked at what she was reading. He grinned and kissed her softly on her cheek

"Find anything you like?"

"Napkins. There are twelve pages her describing how to find the perfect napkin."

She sighed, placed the magazine on the table before snuggling into his waiting arms.

"Can't we just elope?"

"You mean Vegas?"

"Or something. I don't care about the stupid napkins."

The last sentence was yelled at the magazine.

"Okay, calm down. Breath."

Raven snickered when he told her that. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who in the world cares so much about napkins?"

"But fiancé Robin, what colour do you want, cerise or cerise pink?"

"I don't know Star. Why don't you just pick one?"

Starfire and Robin had entered, her behind him. She was holding up two pink napkins. He stopped and she flew to the front of him.

"But I want your opinion fiancé Robin. Cerise or cerise pink?"

"Cerise."

Robin pointed desperately to one of them.

"That was cerise pink."

"Then we'll go with that."

"Fiancé Robin this is important."

Robin looked at them desperately trying to find a way out. Beast Boy just shrugged helplessly as Raven got to her feet.

"Star?"

She went over and placed a hand on one of her arms. This had a weird calming affect on her.

"I think you should choose the cerise napkins as Robin said."

Starfire nodded, still smiling, before she flew of. Clutching one of the pink napkins to her chest. Robin sighed and smiled grateful as Starfire flew in again. This time holding up two, tiny forks.

"Fiancé Rob… Where did he go?"

Robin had disappeared.

"Did you see where he went?"

"We didn't Star. Check your room."

"Or the gym."

"I will. Thank you friends."

Then she flew off. Beast Boy pulled Raven so tight she let out a small chuckle.

"Thank god you don't care about napkins."

--

Raven pushed the cart around the store, putting different birthday items into it. Suddenly Beast Boy came running, holding up a packet of balloons.

"Dude, these turn into animals."

"You do remember it's Logan's birthday, and not yours right?"

"Yeah, but she is the daughter of the animal king."

Logan, sitting in the cart, looked up from her toy rabbit, understanding they were talking about her, and smiled to her parents. Beast Boy bent down and showed her the pack.

"You see Logan, daddy can turn into all of these animals."

"Ga."

"You want these?"

"Goo."

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly as he put the balloons in the cart.

"I know my own… Dude."

He ran off again. Raven looked at him and shook her head. A small smile playing at her lips. She turned to her daughter and softly petted her.

"You'll get used to him."

"Da."

"Raven come quick. This is so cool."

Raven smiled as she turned the cart around and followed her fiancé's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The banner read HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN, and was all the colours you could ask for. Logan was holding the table, her face glowing with determination. She let go and tried a step, then another, then a third. The purple dressed blob wobbled from the table to the couch, and from the couch to the kitchen. There she was content and sat down. She looked up as her father come towards her, and put her arms up.

"Da."

"Hi beautiful."

He picked her up and kissed her nose. The girl giggled with happiness. Soon her mother joined them before she put Logan's green and purple hair in a bow.

"Hello gorgeous."

They kissed, to the girls delight. She loved seeing them kiss. Mostly because she could feel their love for one another.

It thrilled her.

"So birthday girl. Exited about your big day?"

Beast Boy turned and carried her to the other guests. The other titans, Bee, as Cyborg's guest, Cassie and her flavour of the week. Raven followed close behind with the birthday cake. Chocolate with blue frosting and a big white 1 candle.

"Now Logan you have to blow."

Both father and daughter bent over and blew. The light went out. Logan laughed and clapped her hands as people cheered for her. She got a kiss on her cheek by her father as her mother gave her a small piece of cake.

When everyone was finished Raven grabbed the now empty platter and went over to the kitchen. Cassie, carrying the dirty plates, followed her.

"So, can I see the ring?"

Raven smiled as she lifted her hand.

"Wow. Amethyst. Oval claw setting. 1.00 ct. Two diamonds 0.05 ct, eight diamonds 0.03 ct. G/H colour and SI clarity. Impressive."

"I say. Where have you learned that?"

"Dated a jeweller once. Well, two times to be exact, but enough about that."

Raven shook her head and smiled.

"You are constantly surprising."

"Now, now, Raven, I still think you lead on the surprising scale."

"Okay, but to my defence. I was unaware of my secret."

"And to mine, he was hot. Well most of the time, he was hot."

The women laughed again. Then silence. Not uncomfortable silence, just the absent of talking silence. Raven put on the kettle.

"So have you picked a date yet?"

"No. Beast Boy wants a spring wedding, and I don't care."

Cassie raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You don't care? Miss Control doesn't care about something so important as a wedding?"

"A wedding isn't that important. I don't want to be a bride, I just want to be his wife."

Cassie laughed as the kettle blew. Raven made the cups of coffee and tea. Hiding how hurt she was by her laughter.

"You might be the only woman I know who actually don't care about her own wedding."

"We are a dying kind."

Cassie laughed again, but this time Raven laughed with her. Together they carried the cups over to the others. Raven sat down and Beast Boy placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So Star, have you and Robin picked a date?"

"Oh yes friend Cassie. We will be married, in true Tameran tradition, on the coldest day of the year. "

"That is so cool. What day is that?"

"The thirteenth day of the first month after the changing of the year."

Cassie looked at Raven with a confused look on her face.

"January thirteenth."

"Okay, that will be cool."

"I hope it will friend Cassie. We will have a hall and a reception and band and cerise napkins."

It took nothing more for Cassie and Starfire to dive into the discussion about flowers, colours and cerise napkins.

--

Raven smiled as she placed the girl in her bed, kissed her carefully on the forehead, before leaving. Closing the door softly. Her fiancé met her outside.

"How is she?"

"Tired. She has had a big day you know."

He kissed her as his arms found their way around her waist.

"I love you."

"I know."

Raven laughed as his grip tightened. He buried his face in her shoulder, and she held him close.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Oh Beast Boy."

She could feel his love for her, and it consumed her. Filling her up in ways she never imagined when she was younger, but now was as important to her as eating and breathing.

"Don't ever stop loving me."

He laughed.

"That's not even possible."

They kissed. Giving the best they had offer. Taking the worst the other had to hide. Loving the other person fully and completely.

--

"So what do you think?"

Raven didn't know what to do, and just looked desperately at Cassie, equally dumb.

She looked like she had skinned a snowman, glued a lot of feathers and sequins on it, before putting it on.

"It's very… white."

"Yeah. Very white."

"I know."

The woman smiled as she walked over to the mirror and twirled. Not realising how quiet the girls were.

"You think fiancé Robin will like it?"

"He will not wait to get it off you."

Raven looked at Cassie a bit disapproving, but couldn't disagree. The girl looked horrible. Suddenly Starfire grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Now you have to find a dress."

"But Star…"

"No buts. There has to be something you like here."

Raven looked at Cassie, who just looked to enjoy herself. Raven sighed and walked through the shop. Finally she found a few dresses she kind of liked, and brought them back.

"Put them on."

"Come on Raven. Let's see the lovely bride to be."

Raven sent Cassie the evil eye as Starfire pushed her into the changing room. She undressed before dressing herself in the first dress. A simple light blue, long sleeved a-liner. She got out and showed herself for two very impressed friends.

"Wow Raven that's…"

Suddenly an explosion made the whole store shake.

"Stay here."

Raven ordered Cassie as she and Starfire, still dressed in wedding dresses, flew outside. Raven swore under her breath as she saw Adonis flirting with some poor tied up woman while picking up cars and throwing them into the air.

"Star, inform the boys."

"But what will you do?"

"Try to save the poor woman."

Raven flew closer as Starfire did as she was asked. Suddenly Adonis saw her and forgot the poor woman he had tied to a light post.

"Why isn't it the lovely Raven of the Titans? I thought I'd never see you again. Couldn't keep away huh?"

"Adonis, why do they keep letting you out of prison?"

"You know the only prison that can keep me is your heart."

Raven rolled her eyes Starfire came up behind her.

"Wow Starfire, what happened to you? It looks like you where in a chicken fight, and lost."

Raven could feel Starfire sorrow and decided she wouldn't wait for the men.

She flew closer, shooting black energy at the man. He was pushed back a bit. Starfire flew to the woman tied up and let her go. Raven attacked him, but he grabbed her. Starfire pulled the light post out of the ground and hit Adonis in the back. He let go of Raven and fell to his knees, just in time for Raven to drop a car on him.

"Let's see if we can't get him out of our hair for a while."

While Starfire held him covered Raven the suite in black energy and made it explode off his body. The man fainted, and the girls tied him up. Just as the finished landed Beast Boy on the ground and morphed back. The T-car was close behind. Beast Boy and Robin ran to their fiancées, and Cyborg ran over to Adonis.

"Are you okay?"

Raven looked down at the ruined dress, and nodded. Starfire was crying in to Robin's shoulder.

"He said I was a chicken."

"It's okay Star. You're not a chicken."

Cyborg lifted the still fainted man up as Cassie and the women from the shop came running out.

"We are so sorry for the dresses."

"Don't think about it. You saved our lives."

But Raven still pulled out the money to pay for both her dress and Starfire's. Then she turned to Beast Boy.

"Can we go home now?"

He placed an arm around her and nodded of course.

They started to walk towards the T-car when Raven froze.

"Who is watching Logan?"

"Bee."

"Bee?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Cyborg and grinned.

"She arrived just after you guys left. She's visiting."

Raven looked at Cyborg, and suddenly couldn't help smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Raven couldn't breath as she looked up at the dragon attacking the city. She reached down in the stroller and picked up the girl. Pressing her close to her chest. The dragon saw her, and turned her way. Targeting the girl. _

"_No."_

_Raven tried to put up a shield, just to find her powers gone. She started to run. _

"_You can't run gem."_

_Suddenly Adonis was standing in front of her grinning. _

"_Stay away from her."_

"_I don't want her. I want you."_

"_Get away from her."_

_She smiled as Beast Boy attacked Adonis. Then her smile vanished. _

"_Hey M, I've got something for you."_

_Raven looked in horror as Adonis threw Beast Boy into the mouth of the dragon._

"_No. Please. Don't."_

_But he was devoured before the words even passed her lips. Both the dragon and Adonis turned to her again, and now Raven felt her body freeze up with fear. _

"_Mama."_

_The adrenalin thawed her. She turned away and started to run. She turned the corner and hid under a stair behind some dumpsters. _

"_It's okay Logan. Mama's going to watch over you."_

Raven looked down at her daughter. Then she started to cry. Up from her arms looked a red demon at her. Laughing. Four glowing eyes laughing at her.

Raven sat up, gasping for breath. Her body and bed covered with perspiration. Sweat.

Her books, their things, were all on the floor. Logan was sleeping in the other room.

She looked over at the man sitting next to her in the bed. Clearly worried.

"Nightmare."

He wasn't asking. He didn't need to. He was always awake when she had a nightmare. He always blamed it on him being a light sleeper. She never told him it had with his intuitive connection with her. A mixture of both their powers in action.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her safely against his own body. Softly rubbing her lower back.

Raven wasn't crying. She had finally caught her breath. There was nothing wrong with her, physically. It was for every other reason she was holding to this other body in the darkness.

"You are not evil."

The words were whispered, but it's meaning filled her up, as they always did.

"You are no more evil than me or Robin or Cyborg or Starfire."

Again only a whisper. Like the words were meant only for her, and if uttered too loud, would lose all meaning.

"Well, maybe Starfire."

He laughed as she made a joke.

"But then again, who isn't?"

"Not anyone I want to know."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"You okay?"

"No."

Her eyes found his.

"But I'm better. Thanks to you."

She started to get up, but he held her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to look at Logan."

She let go of his hand.

"I won't be gone long."

He smiled and lay down in the bed. Closing his eyes as she walked out of the room.

Raven had been to the far corners of the world. She had seen all of the wonders on the planet, and some on other planets and universes. She had seen things others could only dream about.

But nothing compared to the creature sleeping in the white bed. She was lying on her stomach, something Raven knew she shouldn't do, but no matter how often she turned her around, Logan found her way back to her stomach. Her hand was up by her head, her thumb just faintly stuck between her pout lips. Her hair, a mixture of dark green and violet, was just faintly showing, covering her head like floss.

Raven bent down and looked at the baby between the sprinklers. Her back was raising and sinking as she breathed. Her face was towards her mother. Raven knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She reached out her fingers and softly touched the sleeping girls hand. As quickly as mother/daughter touched, a smile formed on the girl's lips. Quickly mimicked by her mother.

After a few more minuets Raven finally rose and went back to the bed she was now sharing with Beast Boy in her old bedroom. The bed was special made; I bit higher than other beds. She didn't care. It made him calmer, and she got a good nights rest. She went over to her side, and climbed in. No sooner had she crawled under the blanket before his arm found his way around her again. She smiled as she heard him sigh, and knew he had finally gone to sleep. As did she.

--

"Which flower match cerise napkins?"

"You are asking me?"

Robin was sitting with magazines all around him. Raven smiled and shook her head as she set her kettle on the stove. When the water was boiling she poured herself a cup of tea and turned to look at him.

"Star is driving me mad? Flowers. Cups. Napkins."

"Ah, but the napkins are set."

Robin gave her a smile, her smile. The smile two with a special bond share.

"I never knew planning a wedding was this much work."

"I guess that's why you have to be in love to marry someone. Or else you wouldn't bother."

He looked at her and they both smiled.

"I guess not. So, what have you and BB decided."

"On a date. April the eleventh."

Raven knew Beast Boy and Robin sometimes talked about their parents. She knew Robin understood that part of him better than her, because he had been there too. He knew the significance of the date.

The door opened and Cyborg came in.

"Good morning Robin, Rae."

"Morning Cy."

He walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare his breakfast. Raven went over and sat next to Robin to give Cyborg his space.

"Cy, what flower do you think will go with cerise napkins?"

--

"And Logan can be the flower girl."

"You better ask her parent's first Star."

"You don't think friend Raven and friend Beast Boy would let her do it."

"Yes w e would Star, but you need to ask first."

Starfire looked smiling up from her notebook at Raven and Beast Boy.

"May I please borrow your daughter so she can be flower girl in our wedding."

"Yes you may."

"Oh goody."

Starfire flew up and gave each of the parents a hug. Then she turned to the girl and picked her up.

"And you will be so wonderful with your pink dress, and you will get a basket of pink flowers, and a big pink bow and…"

"She's turning our daughter to a cotton candy."

Raven whispered to Beast Boy, but he just patted her calmly on the hand.

"Just go with her. At least it's not you."

"Oh friend Raven, you have to see your maid of honour dress."

She put the girl down before flying out of the room. When she came back she was holding a shock pink dress with puffy short arms. Raven looked at Beast Boy with raised eyebrow. He just smiled helpless and quickly picked up their daughter to hide behind.

"Isn't it just wonderful?"

"It's really something Star."

"Try it on."

With a deadpan faced she rose, took the dress and changed. When she came back Starfire's eyes were sparkling.

"You look wonderful."

"You look great Rae."

Raven just looked at her fiancé and with her black energy hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch."

"What?"

Starfire turned and looked confused at Beast Boy.

"Is there something wrong friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"No. I'm fine."

"Can I change Star. It's a bit small."

"Yes, of course. We can get the seamstress to come so she can put it out okay?"

Raven nodded, before vanishing to change. She quickly came back, sat down on her seat, taking Logan on her lap.

"Thank you so much for supporting me."

Raven's voice was just a whisper.

"Hey I said you looked great."

"You could have dropped the sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, but you looked like a Barbie doll."

He laughed and she hit him again.

"Doll."

Suddenly both people looked down at the girl.

"What did you say Logan?"

"Doll."

"Logan spoke. You guys Logan spoke."


	4. Chapter 4

"Say it again Logan."

"Doll."

"I would be so mad at you Beast Boy if Logan wasn't so lovely."

Raven was bouncing Logan on her lap while Beast Boy was sitting on his knees in front of them them.

"Why?"

"If you hadn't said I looked like a Barbie doll, Logan's first words could have been something more than doll."

"Like what? Videogame?"

"Videogame."

Raven just glared at Beast Boy, and thou he looked away he couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing."

"Yes you are."

Finally he fell on his butt he was laughing so hard. Raven looked down. Logan looked up at her and smiled.

"Mama."

Raven forgot about the man laughing and just looked at the girl. The man forgot about laughing.

"Mama smile."

"Is she supposed to talk so much?"

"Actually due to our powers, when we first understand how to do thing, we really can do it."

"Mama is smiling."

The girl laughed and clapped her hands as Raven smiled to her.

"You're just jealous she said mama first."

"Technically she said Doll first, then videogame."

"Not when I'm going to tell the story."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled, before he got his knees and kissed her.

"Mama kiss dada."

"You hear mama, mama kiss dada."

"Then we better do it dada."

Then they kissed again as Logan was beaming towards her parents.

--

Beast Boy swore and hid his head under the pillow, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore the telephone.

"Beast Boy, get the phone."

Raven slapped her arm on his chest, and Beast Boy knew he couldn't ignore it anymore. Irritated he rubbed his eyes and grabbed the communicator, which also worked as a phone.

"Yes?"

"Beast Boy?"

Suddenly he was wide-awake. He sat up, to Raven's disappointment, and went out of the room.

"Terra?"

"Long time, no hear."

"What are you doing?"

His heart had stopped beating. The last time he had spoken to the girl on the other line, she had pretended not to know him. She had broken his heart.

"I need to talk to you."

"Terra I don't think that is such a wise idea."

"Please."

"Terra I'm engaged."

The silence was horrible.

"Please."

"Terra, its Raven."

He could feel the hatred and anger through the phone.

"Please. Just coffee. Our diner."

Silence. He wanted to tell her no. To be sure. But he wasn't. As quickly as he had heard her voice, something changed. He wanted to see her.

"Thirty minutes."

"Thank you."

Then she hung up. His arm fell along his side like dead meat. He felt like he crap. He couldn't breath, and he had a lump in his chest. Beast Boy turned and opened the door.

"Rae. Rae?"

She was awake, but she didn't turn or give any notion that she had heard him. The lump grew.

"Raven?"

"What?"

Her voice was deadpan. He hated deadpan more than anything.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Out."

"It's five in the morning."

Silence. He didn't know what to say.

"With who?"

He wanted to tell her, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't form that name.

"Nobody."

"Be safe."

He said nothing. He quickly got dressed and walked to the door, but he stopped with the door open.

Raven never made a sound when she cried. The few times she actually cried. But even Raven couldn't stop the sound of her tears falling from her nose and down on the mattress.

He closed the door behind him.

--

"Mama sad."

"Mama's not sad precious."

"Mama is sad."

Logan was looking up at her with her father's green eyes, and it took all of Raven's control to not let her emotions break her heart.

"Logan your barley 16 months old. Pretend to be one. Now play with your toys while mama packs our bags."

Logan looked at her a few more seconds, before giving up and sitting down with her stuffed animals. Raven turned back to her suitcase.

The door opened and she knew who was standing there.

"You're leaving?"

"You stopped loving me."

Raven couldn't turn around, but her voice was as blank as ever.

"You really thought I wouldn't feel it. You reek of her."

"What do you mean?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Every person you meet leaves a mark. Like a signature. Some for only a short period, and some will last forever. And you left me at five in the morning for her."

Silence. She wanted him to say something. Anything. But he said nothing.

"I'm not like the other girls Beast Boy. I don't care about flowers and cerise napkins. But I do care about you, about us, and you hurt me leaving me for her."

"Terra?"

"Don't say that traitors name."

Her voice cracked, and her anger and pain was suddenly very clear.

"She was your first love, and therefore you and her will always be connected. I know that. But…"

She looked down. He wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't have the strength to put hers around him.

"Your wrong. She wasn't my first love Rae. You were. Before she even entered our lives you had my heart. I can't deny I had feelings for her, but nothing that compares to you. And if you don't believe my words trust what you feel."

Raven closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beat so loud.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She could feel her. Lingering there. Both the good, and the bad. But as she went deeper and deeper into the emotions of the man standing in front of her, she was shocked to find that it wasn't as big as it had first felt. She found something more, something that made her almost disappear. Vanishing in the ocean that was his love for the woman standing in front of him. Raven knew he had loved her, but she had always tried not to dive into his emotions. Now that she did she found his love filling her up in ways she never before had felt.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should apologise Rae. I never should have left."

"No you shouldn't."

She looked up at him.

"But I forgive you. You came back. Did you get what you were searching for?"

"Actually I never saw her."

Raven got a confused look on her face.

"You've been gone for four hours."

"I know, but as I was standing outside the diner I realised she had nothing left for me. Nothing that I neither wanted nor needed anyway. And I turned and walked away."

"Then what have you been doing for four hours?"

He grinned as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box. Raven recognised it as a doll box.

"To congratulate Logan with learning to talk."

"A doll."

Raven shook her head as she took the box. She turned it and a shocked look washed over her face. She looked at him, then the doll, then him again.

"A teen titans Raven doll?"

"It was hard to find. Sold out almost everywhere."

"_But Robin it's embarrassing."_

"_It's for charity Raven."_

"_Come on Rae, I think its kind of cool. Soon people will play with small versions of us. Eat out of lunchboxes with our pictures on it. Swap teen titans picture cards."_

_Raven sat down and looked at the others with her emotionless face. She didn't want to say the true reason she didn't like the idea of a Teen Titans line of merchandise. _

"_It'll be awesome."_

"_That's because children will want to play with you."_

_No one seemed to hear her whisper, and she was fine with that. She just rose and went out of the room. _

_Three weeks late Raven entered her room, and was surprised to find a box on her bed with a post it on it. She went over, and was stunned to see a Teen Titans Raven doll. _

_Children will play with a hero._

_Don't forget that's what you are._

"To remind Logan what a terrific mother she has."

"And what about her father?"

"Ah she's smart. I think she'll figure that on her own."

Raven hit him playfully on the arm.

"Not to forget you'll probably tell her every single day."

"Hey the girl deserves to hear a few stories, and beside I know you won't tell her."

"No. I'm more modest."

He bent down as she pulled him to a kiss.

"Doll."

Raven turned her face from father to daughter and got down on the floor. He quickly followed.

"Yes Logan. That's a doll."

"Mama."

Raven unwrapped the doll and gave it to the girl.

"That's right Logan, that's your amazing mom."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at one another again before kissing, again.


	5. Chapter 5

This was it. This was the day, with big W.

Wedding day.

It was nine in the morning and the groom was walking back and forth in his room half dressed. He had thrown up a bit, but not much. He didn't eat yesterday.

"Dude, you've got to relax."

His two groomsmen were standing a few feet away, getting dressed.

"How can I relax? I'm getting married in less than three hours."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think I have to throw up."

The two groomsmen looked at one another before Cyborg rolled his eye. The groom came back and almost fell down on the bed. Giving a big sigh.

"Dude Robin, chill."

Beast Boy came over and sat by him.

"If you're not sure about this, then just tell Starfire you don't want get married."

"I don't think I would survive that."

"Probably not, but you can't go through with this if you don't love her."

Robin rose.

"I do love her. I love her all my heart."

Cyborg butted in.

"Then what's the problem?"

"How do I know if I'll love her for the rest of my life."

"Rob you have known and loved her since we were kids. You have thought by her side. Faced death and life together. You have visited other planets for her sake. You don't think if your love has survived everything you two have been through up to now, it can last the rest of your lives?"

Robin got to his feet.

"I need some air."

He left the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at one another.

"I'll tell her."

--

Robin was standing on the roof, looking over the view, and didn't even turn when she came up behind him.

"It's cold. You better put your jacket on."

He looked at her, and finally put on the dress jacket she gave him.

"You look… nice."

"I look like a Barbie. Thanks to Star. But then again, that is one of the reasons we love her, isn't it."

He gave her half a smile.

"I guess so."

"The boys tell me you're sick. Second thoughts?"

"I don't know."

He looked down.

"Well if you are, you better tell her now, before she leaves for the church."

He looked at her. He was still stunned about how calm she looked at all times. Even in the snow in the middle of January in something that looked like a cotton candy machine gone mad

"I love her."

"But you're afraid of loosing her."

How could she know? She suddenly raised a pink rose she had been holding and placed it in his buttonhole.

"People disappear Robin. Every person we love will one day leave us. That's why it's so important to treasure the time we do have with them. I'm not psychic; I don't know what the future will bring. But we all know that Starfire loves you, just as you love her. She will do anything to make you happy, including cancelling the wedding."

She brushed his jacket and smiled up at him.

"You look great."

It had started to snow, and tiny white flakes landed on the two people standing there.

"So, have you decided what you want to do?"

He grinned and gave her a hug.

"If I ever had a sister, I want her to be just like you."

Raven couldn't help the redness creeping over her face, and was glad his shoulder hid it.

"Come on brother, you still have things to do before we leave."

--

Logan looked like a wobbling marshmallow as she very slowly got from one end of the room to the other. Cassie was sitting on the front row, and as soon as the girl had placed the petals one by one on the red carpet she fished her up and sat her on her lap. Then Bumblebee and Beast Boy walked side by side.

Robin had let it up to Cyborg and Beast Boy on deciding who was to be his best man, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had settled the matter the way they usually settled matters. By competing on videogames. Now Cyborg was Robin's, Robin would be Beast Boy's and Beast Boy would be Cyborg's.

Therefore it was Cyborg who was escorting Raven to the alter, quickly followed by Robin. Then everyone rose as Starfire and Galfore entered. Slowly they walked towards him. Her dress was less puffy as the first one, and she was wearing the traditional head gown of Tameran. She threw herself around his neck as quickly as he grabbed her hand and the whole room went

"Aaaawww."

He blushed, but smiled as they faced their priest, Jericho, and his interpreter and kind-of-girlfriend, Cole.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bind this man and this woman in holy matrimony. You are here both of your own free will, and with no alternative motive than love?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Is there anyone here who know of any reason these two should not be wed?"

The room was silent.

"Then the rings."

Robin turned to Cyborg as Starfire turned to Raven, and they got the rings.

"Robin, repeat after me. I Robin take you Starfire."

"I Robin, also known as Richard Greyson, take you Starfire."

"To be my wife in good times and bad."

"To be my wife in good times and bad."

"Until the day death separates us."

"Until the day death separates us."

Then he slid the ring on her finger. Raven couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes, and looking over at Beast Boy smiling since he had the same problem.

"I Starfire, also known as Koriand'r, take you Robin, to be my husband in good times and bad until the day death separates us."

Starfire slipped the ring on Robin's finger, and now Raven couldn't help her tears running down her cheeks.

"I now declare you to be husband and wife, you may kiss."

Cole and barley said the words before Robin and Starfire was wrapped so close you could barley tell the one from the other. It was a bit sickening, but they all cheered and cried of happiness for the couple. Starfire and Robin walked down the aisle, and as easy as that was there one married couple in the Titan tower.

--

"How is she?"

"Sound a sleep. Finally. Next wedding, you get her to sleep."

"After the next wedding, I'll be a bit occupied."

Raven laughed as he pulled her down on the bed.

"Now what about getting you out of that dress huh?"

He rose and lowered his eyebrow, which made Raven laugh even more before kissing him.

"Bless you."

He tumbled before finally finding the zipper and releasing her from her pink prison. She fell backwards on her back and he was soon hovering over her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But okay."

"You got any ideas for our wedding?"

She laughed as she pulled him closer.

"All I know is there won't be any cerise napkins."

He laughed gently into her ear.

"Agreed."

--

"Raven, can we talk. In private?"

Raven nodded as Bee dragged her out of the common room and in to the hall.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Raven was confused, but didn't show it. To be honest, she hadn't thought Cyborg would be capable of doing that. But she was happy for them.

"It's not the end of the world Bee."

Seeing how utterly crushed the girl was.

"I don't know how I can handle this."

"It's going to be okay, but you need to talk to Cyborg."

Finally she nodded.

"You're right. Of course you're right."

Raven changed places with Cyborg, and sat down next to Beast Boy in the couch.

"What was that all about?"

"Later. How are Robin and Starfire?"

"Great. They'll be home later."

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Beast Boy and Raven jumped up, but was confused since the yell seamed to be of joy. None the less the loud sound had scared Logan, and she was now crying. Raven picked her up as Cyborg ran in to the room.

"I'm going to be a father."

He hugged Raven, and then kissed Logan before hugging Beast Boy. Bumblebee entered the room and just looked at the commotion with a small smile.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations man."

"Congratulations Cy."

"Being a dad's the best."

Beast Boy clapped Cyborg on the arm.

"Dad?"

Cyborg fell to the ground. He had fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"But professor how is it possible for Cyborg to produce children?"

"You see the complexity in his damages may"

Cyborg hit the off button and sighed. He had gotten used to the media attention, it went with the job, but it annoyed him that all they could talk about was how he had gotten Bumblebee pregnant.

"Reporters?"

He looked up and smiled to the woman and child as they came into view. He looked at Logan, and couldn't help feeling proud that he too had created something so wonderful. Well, soon at least. Raven placed the girl in his lap and made a sigh of happiness as she sat down. Cyborg looked down at Logan, and she looked up at him with big green eyes and her mothers smile.

"They are still talking about how I got her pregnant."

Raven smiled and started to play with her daughter.

"Don't care about it Cy. Their ignorant, and they have apparently never seen you eat."

Cyborg smiled down at her. Raven always knew what to say to make him feel good about his, differences. He thought it had to do with her being born with hers, and therefore had more time to deal with them. Either that or since she was empathic she was very in tuned with his and every one else's feelings. He didn't care what it was it just worked.

"So, how are feeling about Bee being pregnant."

"To be honest, I'm scared to death. I mean, what am I suppose to do with a child?"

"Take care of it. Love it."

Cyborg looked down at Logan, who laughed at the tricks her mother did.

"Beast Boy and I juggle saving the world, me going to school, and a child. I think you and Bee and do the same thing. It's just about prioritising."

He started to bounce his knee and Logan laughed so hard she almost couldn't breath.

"More. More."

"I guess if we got someone like Logan it wouldn't be too bad."

"You'll get a mixture of Bee and you, not Beast Boy and me. Which will make him or her most wonderful."

She gave him a small smile, before looking at the time.

"I have to leave for school. Beast Boy's out, but will be home shortly. Can you look after her until then?"

Cyborg nodded.

"And don't be scared. You're both stronger than you seem. Give mama a kiss."

The girl puckered her lips and placed them on her mother's before Raven waved goodbye and teleported out of the room. Logan feel silent and looked up at her temporary caretaker.

"Hello?"

Cyborg looked scared down at her. Logan smiled.

"Play?"

She held up her hands to him. It was like she knew how unsure he was and tried to calm him down. Cyborg smiled. That was probably exactly how it was.

--

"Honey I'm home."

"Papa."

Logan got up and ran as fast as she could towards her father. He smiled as he bent down and lifted the girl up.

"Hi Beautiful."

Beast Boy looked up, expected to find Raven, surprised to find Cyborg, but not really caring. He walked over and placed the girl amongst her toys. She quickly went back to what she had been doing. Beast Boy sat down next to her, trying to join her in her game, but unable.

"So where's Raven?"

"She had to leave. School."

"Ah."

He turned his attention to his daughter, giving it a final shot to understand her game.

"Wizard not the wizard. Dragon pretends to be wizard."

He gave up, and she seemed fined either way.

"So, how's the wedding plans going?"

Beast Boy smiled and looked at him.

"Fine. She's finally decided. We're having it her. Just the closest, us, the east, Melvin and them, Doompatrol."

"So the Doompatrol is coming."

"If they accept. I'm sure Robotman and Negative man will show up. If for nothing more because Elasti-girl would have wanted it."

Silence.

"Can I ask something B?"

"Anything."

"What's with the date April eleventh?"

It was a new step in their friendship. None of the titans ever asked anything about the past, knowing how painful their own was and only imagining how painful it had to be for the others. That didn't mean they didn't talk about their past, they just never asked. Until now. Beast Boy looked up and a small smile formed on his lips.

"It was the day my parent's got married."

Cyborg nodded. There was nothing more to say.

"Poop."

Beast Boy turned towards his daughter and smiled.

"Duty calls."

He rose and picked her up. He turned to Cyborg.

"Don't worry okay. Thing's have a nice way of working themselves out."

"No matter how you delay it, that diaper isn't changing itself."

Beast Boy laughed as he carried Logan out of the room.

--

"_I think I want four or five children."_

"_I'm sure glad I'm not the one pushing them out."_

_Teenage Beast Boy looked over at Raven and grinned. _

"_So how many children do you want?"_

"_None."_

"_None?"_

_Raven looked up from her book and frowned. _

"_Yes none. Now drop the subject."_

_Silence. Beast Boy looked surprised at her. Like the thought was more absurd than pigs flying. _

"_I thought you liked children?"_

"_And what would give you that idea?"_

"_You sure like Melvin and them."_

_Raven looked over her book, but it was not at him. She looked at something only she saw. Then she seemed to snap out of it, shook her head, and once again buried it in her book._

"_Leave me alone Beast Boy."_

"_First tell me why you don't want children."_

"_They are noise, egocentrically, and a true pain. Like you. Now go."_

_Beast Boy sighed and grabbed the video control. For a while the only sound you could hear was the noise coming from the television screen._

"_I can't have children of my own."_

_Beast Boy was at first unsure he had heard what the girl had said, but as everything electrically blinked, he knew something had been said. He turned to her, and was surprised to find a different blank look on her face then her usual one. He scotched over. _

"_Look Rae. I had two biological parents, and I loved them, and I have had a few foster parents and I loved them. No one said you had to give birth to a child to be its mother or father."_

_Raven looked at him, and her usual blank look came back. He would have sworn she looked happier. _

"_You just lost a life."_

_Beast Boy turned to the screen to find her statement accurate. He tightened his grip on the remote, and all his focus went to the character on the screen. He didn't realise that the girl, behind her book, was carrying a small smile._

--

Raven looked once more in the reflection, before turning to Cassie and Starfire. She nodded.

"Friend Raven, you look wonderful."

"It's perfect Raven."

Raven turned to the mirror again.

"Yeah, perfect."

It suddenly seemed so real. The invitations had been sent, the food ordered, the place setting bought, no cerise napkins, and now the dresses were in the bag. She was really going to marry him. She was marrying her childhood sweetheart Beast Boy. She couldn't breath.

"Friend Raven are you okay?"

"Raven you don't look too good."

Raven felt a pair of arms grabbing her and placing her down on the couch.

"Here."

Someone placed a glass of water against her lips and Raven drank automatically. It didn't seem real. Her heart started to beat louder than the voices around her. Why would he want to marry her? Why?

--

"Here drink this."

Cassie gave Raven a cup of tea after placing her firmly down on her bed. Raven looked at her like she didn't recognise her for a moment, then sighed and drank the liquid she had been given. Cassie sat down next to her and smiled.

"You feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Silence. Their silence.

"You know you're my best friend Cassie."

"I know."

"But Star's my sister."

Raven looked at her with tired eyes.

"I know."

Cassie smiled sadly.

"Raven I don't know what you have gone through. I mean. I grew up with you guys daily saving the city and the people in it. Putting your own life before ours. I can't imagine the things you must have seen or experience. But one thing I know is that Rachel Roth has changed my life like no one else have."

Raven smiled and they hugged.

"Good, now explain why Beast Boy would want to marry me."

Cassie only laughed.

"Now where do I start?"


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. This was the day, with big W.

Wedding day.

The groom, dressed in a tux, white shirt and green tie, smiled to the three children as they went off the giant snake on to the island.

"Melvin. Timmy. Teether."

"Beast Boy."

He hugged the children one by one. He hadn't seen them for a while, but since they were so close with Raven had they developed a relationship with him too. Melvin turned to the snake.

"And this is Cruiser."

"Hello Cruiser."

The snake just looked at his and a long green tongue went out and in.

"It's okay Cruiser. I'll call you when we are going home."

The snake just dived into the ocean. The children turned to Beast Boy.

"Raven is getting ready, but the rest are on the roof. You remember the way?"

The children nodded and ran passed just as a boat docked. He turned and a small smiled formed on his lips for his former teammates.

"Negative man. Robotman. You came."

The two men jumped on land, before Robotman walked over and gave the boy a hug.

"Of course."

"Elasti would never have forgiven us if we missed her son's wedding."

Beast Boy smiled as the two men looked at him. Robotman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look well."

"Thank you, so do you."

Silence.

"How is he?"

Negative man sighed.

"As he has been the last five years now."

Beast Boy nodded. He knew.

"But it's good to see you. You have to visit more often?"

"Yeah, after Mento threw me out of the house last time? But remember, you guys are always welcomed here."

The two men looked at one another, then at him.

"It's up on the roof. Cyborg, show them the way."

They nodded, and walked inside, following the tux dressed Cyborg. Beast Boy looked after them, and couldn't help having a small smile on his lips. It became bigger when Robin walked over to him. He placed the blue flower in his tux and straightened the tie. Just like a big brother would have done.

"It's time."

Beast Boy nodded, and was about to walk inside, when something made him look up. She was standing in the window, looking out on the sea. He froze. She was breathtaking. Her hair was down and a few blue flowers were stuck in it. Her dress was long, simple, and navy blue and forest green in a perfect combination. He couldn't help smiling. What in the world had he done to deserve something so wonderful?

"Beast Boy are you coming?"

Beast Boy looked down at Robin and quickly followed him.

Besides saving the city a few thousand times.

This was it. This was the day, with big W.

Wedding day.

And the bride stepped out on the roof with a nervous heart. It was beating so hard she couldn't hear the music playing her march. Her entire being was filled with doubt. This was stupid. He loved her. She knew that. But she didn't understand it, and she never trusted the things she didn't understand.

Living as lovers, having a child, this she could do on feelings alone. But being married was something special. She had never told anyone, but the thing she had hated most by being destined to die at sixteen, was the thought of not being a part of a family. No able to be a mother and wife. Now she was a mother. Soon she would be a wife.

She lifted her eyes to the man standing by Jericho and Kole. Her eyes were captivated by his dark green. They were so sure. Not a single trace of doubt in them. In him.

She couldn't understand it, but every doubt; every bad thought about her self, when he looked at her, just vanished. He was completely sure, and like always, made her sure. When she placed her hand in his, she felt complete. He smiled down and gently caressed her face.

I love you.

Words never said, but words exchanged none the less. Then they turned to their priest and his girlfriend.

"And now Beast Boy and Raven will exchange vows they have written themselves. Beast Boy."

They turned to one another. He carefully caressed her hand, as he took a big gulp of air, and started.

"When the moon hit's your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore. When the world seems to shine like you had too much wine, that's amore."

Raven rolled her eyes and laughed. This made him stop singing.

"There aren't words to describe how lucky you make me feel. How fortunate I am to be close to the divinity that is you. I have seen you kindness, your strength, your intelligence, your beauty in a way very few have. You make my nightmares go away simply by being close. You make me feel better and you make me want to be better.

You have shown me things I would never have seen without you, and all the pain, because of you, becomes okay. Because without them I would never have met you. As long as you are with me, I feel like everything will work out after all, and for all of these reasons and so many more that it would take me a lifetime to tell you them, I will forever love. My companion. My soul mate. My wife. My all."

Raven was crying and without thinking about anything else, she threw her arms around him and pulled herself into his embrace. Her words were only a whisper, only to him, and yet the wind brought them out to everyone witnessing it.

"I love you. I love you, even thou I'm not suppose to. I love your stupid jokes. I love the way you play videogames. I even love the way you force me to watch scary movies with you, just so you have an excuse to hold me close when I get scared. I have loved watching the boy turn into a man, and I love the way the man has controlled the animal.

No one has made me feel so much as you. Even before I was aware of it, you made me feel. You made me laugh. You made me irritated. Angry. Sad. Happy. You stirred things up in me I was always told never to touch, and you made it okay. You're my team-mate. My friend. My lover. The father to my child. I love you, and you thought me that, that was okay."

He held her close. It was like they where trying to melt together into one person. He was crying, as was she, and several of the guests. Finally they let go of one another, and just gazed into one another's eyes.

"Shall we continue?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at Kole and Jericho, before Raven nodded.

"Yes."

"Then the rings."

They slipped on the rings, kissed, and just like that were they husband and wife. They turned and smiled to the guests when all of a sudden Raven turned pale. Right there, in the aisle, stood a woman. She was glowing, and they both recognised the woman as the one who had taken Logan all that time ago.

Raven ran towards her terrified of what she might do. She fell to ground, her entire body without energy.

"Rae."

Beast Boy ran towards them, but was stopped by a force field. He banged on it.

"Raven."

"Beast Boy."

The woman laughed.

"I actually didn't think you were that strong gem. You two actually broke the charm, and it was quite a charm too."

Some of the guests had started to attack the force field. The woman looked around.

"But it wasn't only him, was it? Who made you come back? It was all of them."

Raven could feel her body be lifted into the air without being able to stop anything. Suddenly Raven heard her daughter cry and was petrified to find her floating in the air next to her.

"Now you have a choice. You or Logan?"

Raven just looked at her with her deadpan face. Trying not to hear her friends' cries. Her daughter's screams.

"Me, Azar, take me."

The woman grinned.

"I thought you'd say that."

The girl went shooting out of the bubble, and even Raven couldn't understand where she got the strength to cover the girl in an energy bubble. Starfire flew up and as she wrapped her arms around her, the bubble burst. Beast Boy looked in terror from his now safe daughter to his wife, still in the shield. He knew the others, his closest friends, was trying to break it, but he didn't have the energy to do anything but rest his hands on the field. It was cool.

"Rae."

His voice could barely be heard over the screams of the others, but she heard them. She turned her face towards him.

I love you.

Words not uttered, but words exchanged.

Then they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

She was gone, again. He would have laughed if he hadn't been crying so hard. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. He kept pounding the ground as his tears flowed down his face. The guest had gone home. Robin and Cyborg had sent them away. Starfire was trying to calm down Logan, but she was crying hard and loud.

"Mama."

"Hush Logan."

"Where is Mama?"

Finally Beast Boy rose, walked over to Starfire and took his daughter. He held her close, so even if she had wanted to protest, she wouldn't be able, then he left the roof.

"I want Mama."

"I want Mama too Logan."

He felt empty, like someone else was controlling him. Well, not control, just suggesting what he should do. He walked over to Raven's bookshelf and picked out one of the books. Then he looked down at Logan, and suddenly realised. His eyes widened and he placed the book back.

"No Logan."

He walked backwards, getting his daughter away from the bookshelf, and fell down on the bed.

"I want Mama."

"I know Beautiful, but I won't allow it."

"Please."

He looked down at her, and was surprised and saddened by the wisdom in her eyes.

_Actually due to our powers, when we first understand how to do things, we really can do it._

"Oh Logan I really wish your mother was here. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do."

Logan just continued to look at him.

"Your still a baby Logan."

"Open portal."

"How do you even know how to do that?"

Logan just looked at him. He sighed.

"I must be crazy, I'm taking advice from a child."

"Baby."

He tickled her, and Logan couldn't help laughing.

"That's even worse."

--

Gem was looking up for a moment before continuing to write. She had thought she had heard laughter. She shook the thought away. No one in Azarath ever laughed. Not now.

The feather was dipped in the ink again before it almost flew over the paper. No ink spilled, no letter smeared. Perfect. She replaced the full page with a new paper and started again. But instead of a page of writing, came a child on the sheet. Gem looked at it for a moment before putting it away in her bottom drawer, with the others. People she had never seen, places she had never been, all somehow emerged ever so often, ruining her work. She didn't dare to tell Azar. Afraid to be scolded or worse, that Azar would make it go away.

Gem sighed before grabbing a new sheet and starting again. This time able to do what she had started. For hours she sat there, working, only interrupted by two more drawings, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Gem rose to her feet. The woman standing in the doorway was beautiful. She was old, older than anyone could even guess. Her hair had long since turned white, and her skin was wrinkled. Yet she was beautiful.

"Azar."

Gem bowed, and Azar came towards her and softly caressed her.

"Raise my child."

Gem did as she was told.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Azar."

The woman looked at her with disbelief.

"I know you haven't been sleeping well my child."

"It's nothing."

"I so would like it if you came with me to pray."

"I said it's nothing."

Gem couldn't understand why she had gotten angry. She calmed down when one of her books suddenly was blown off the self and down on the floor. She looked down, ashamed. A new book flew off the shelf.

"Control your emotions Gem."

"I am sorry."

"Regret is also an emotion."

Gem closed her eyes and breathed.

"I will leave for mass now. Do you want to join us?"

"No thank you."

Azar nodded meekly, before departing. Leaving Gem all alone again. Gem hated being alone, but she preferred it to being with Azar. She turned and walked over to the table, taking up the drawings. The people. The places. Gem couldn't help the tears running down her face and smearing the pictures. She looked up and saw her room in chaos. She sighed and placed the pictures back in the drawer. Then she walked over to the centre of the room to meditate.

--

"You are letting her do what?"

"You heard me."

Robin looked at Beast Boy like he was an idiot.

"Well you try to stop her."

Robin turned his face to the girl walking in a perfect circle.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea."

He sighed and looked back at Robin.

"Just take care of her."

"You don't know what you are going to. Where you are going. You might not come back. You might get killed."

Beast Boy grinned.

"You would have done the same thing for Star Rob."

"Not if I had a child."

Beast Boy turned and picked up the girl again. She rested her head on his shoulder, and her tiny fingers lay softly against his skin. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Beautiful."

She nodded and smiled as he put her down again. She walked over to the circle and threw something in it. He could clearly see the energy coming from the roof to the floor, or the other way around. He couldn't tell.

He turned to the others, smiled his usual confident grin before jumping into the energy.

It was ice cold. He thought of morphing to a polar bear, but as soon as the image came before his eyes, it changed into The Beast.

_Animal. Animal. Animal._

He couldn't stop what had started and he knew he shouldn't either. The Beast was his strongest form, and he needed to be prepared.

_Animal. Bad Animal. Evil. Evil Animal._

He turned his head, which now was The Beast's head, and tried to locate where the voices was coming from. The Beast's instincts started to act up.

_Evil. Evil Animal._

Suddenly something hit him from behind, and he howled as something gashed him along his right ribs.

_Go away._

"No."

_Evil vanish._

"Not without Raven."

Suddenly his paws hit something solid. Ground. He looked around and was surprised to find houses, roads, trees. He hadn't known what he had expected, but nothing so, light.

--

Gem suddenly sat up, her entire body acing. She got to her feet and ran to the window just as the door opened and one of Azar's minions came in.

"Gem, stay away from the window."

But Gem never listened, and she opened it.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. She looked down at the Beast standing in the middle of the road. Several people were gathering a circle around him.

"The Beast."

"Azar said you were not to go down to it."

Gem took one of her legs out the window, before turning back to the minion.

"That's not a thing. He's my husband."

Then she threw herself out of the window. A soft scream escaped her lips as she suddenly hit what appeared to be a back energy field under her feet. She looked down at The Beast again as he looked up. A new roar escaping him. She made the energy field go down to him and jumped of it. Landing in his embrace. He hugged her, before flinching.

"You're hurt."

She placed her hand gently on the wound, and suddenly white light healed it. She looked up at him again, and felt her heart stop beating again. He was shrinking, but that didn't scare her. And as human hands wrapped themselves around her she just hugged him back.

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Gem, step away from him."

Raven turned around and faces Azar. Her caretaker and foster mother.

"No."

"Gem."

"My name is Raven."

Raven grabbed with her jewel-covered hand his.

"Raven Logan, and I want an explanation to why you grabbed me and took me here."

"Why you ungrateful…"

Azar tried attacking her, but Raven just pushed her back with her black energy.

"I thought the people of Azarath were pacifists."

"And look what happened to us."

Suddenly the light died and uncovered a wasteland of destruction and nothingness. The people turned into light beings. Raven had to turn her face away. She had seen it before.

"You know what your father is capable of, and yet you would risk everything for that girl."

"Logan? She's not strong enough to be the portal. Besides my father is dead."

"How ignorant of you Raven. Trigon was never dead, just banished. And giving birth to that girl, you made it possible for him to contact you again."

Raven just looked at her with her deadpan face, but behind them she was surprised and terrified. Beast Boy squeezed her hand.

"So? We'll just beat him again."

"You only beat him because he let her live. You think he's even considering doing that again."

"Then I'll just not turn into the portal again."

Raven's face fastened with determination.

"How many times must I tell you, you can't stop what is meant to be."

"That was what you told me last time, and we did."

Raven turned her back to the phantom.

"Come Beast Boy. Let's leave."

"Raven come back, you don't know what you are doing."

Raven turned her head and put them straight into the woman.

"I know pretty well what I'm doing. I'm going home to my child. Don't come near her or me again."

Then she said the words that opened up the portal and brought both of them home.


End file.
